rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero and Aynlie in "One's True Reflection"
Zero the Overlord Aynlie The Ice Wolf (and her human form) RP Ch1 At the Overords's castle Zero: Muahahahaha everyone fear me the great Overlors Zero *stands there all high and mighty in front of hi throne* Aynlie: That is very much true. *glance to Zero, she was slightly cover in blood since she had slaughter 12 flat chested females. She blinks with a dull look, as normal* Zero: Its good to be king ^_^ *Sits on his throne* Hey Prinny little gut runs up Prinny: Im here Overlord Zero Dood Zero: I want to throw another party to celebrate ^^ Prinny: Should i invite the usual guest Dood! Zero: Ya sure why not no go spreed the word Prinny: Ok Dood *runs Off* Zero:*Looks at Aynlie* So do you know what you're wearing to the party? Aynlie: Anything you desire for me to wear. *She blinks dully.* I can go in my room to check in what clothing I have, after cleaning myself. Zero: Go and clean your self off when your done I'll be in my room Looking at this handsome face ^^ Aynlie:Very well. *Goes into her room also has a mirror, cleaning up. She then goes to the wardore to pick out one of the dresses. She picked out the third dress outfit #3. While her back is to the mirror, a soft whimper could be heard.* Zero:*he's in his room admiring his looks in the Mirror* Best looking Overlord around ^^ Aynlie:*looks to the mirror of her room, staring dully at another figure of the mirror* You know whimpering won't help you... *She spoke coldly before setting the clothes ready.* I think I should take a nap... *she mutter.* I feel sleepy... *goes to her bed and fallen on it, passing out suddenly* Aynlie's spirit:*her sound of crying grown a bit louder, since her body had fallen asleep.*Waaah! Zero: That enough of self admiration for one day...what am i saying its never enough ^^ but i should check up on Aynle. I could feel her up ^^ Aynlie:*Sleeping on her bed, completely knocked out since she couldn't even hear te cries.* Aynlie's Spirit:*Crying, sniffling*W-What can I do, I-I can't get any contract to my body... I-I don't know what is going on in the real world either... *She cries even more, hugging herself.*I'm scared of the dark here... It's so cold... *Her ears perked, hearing footsteps*!? Zero: *walks into her room* Oo Aynlie ^^ your Overlord is here. Aynlie:*sleeping, has if she didn't even hear him*zzz... Aynlie's spirit:*The mirror was oddly magical, since it was to show aynlie's body reflect- but it didn't. The spirit of herself suddenly try to hide in the darkness, hiding her face in fear as she didn't know who ro what it was that just spoke. A whimper seem to escape from the mirror* Zero: *Walks up to sleeping* ^^ You really work hard hard for me ^^ I'm glad your my vassal*genitally stroke her hair* I should leave you to rest yo deserved it *starts to walk out of the room* Aynlie's spirit:*crying was suddenly heard from the mirror.*W-Waaah... *sniffles* Zero: What the how there...*irritated* Come out so i can kill you, die like a demon!! Aynlie's Spirit:*Whimpers in sound of fear, coming from the mirro as soft cries were heard*... Zero: Ha there's no escape from the great Zero *inters the room with the mirror* Aynlie's Spirit:*squeakes, she was behind bars as she was trying to hide in a corner, wearing. She was rather seeable now, her hair messy, her dress tore and ripped in many different places, as if something or somethings had try to grab her.*D-Don't hurt me... *she sniffles, crying, hiding her face.* Zero: Man what are you doing in my castle anyway got a death wish or something -_- why do you look like Aynlie? Aynlie:T-This... isn't your castle... *she sniffles, peaking from her eyes as her bright blue eyes weren't lifeless.*I-I'm the soul... trap... *She shivers, hugging herself as she let her messy bangs hide her face* The Aynlie you speak to... Is only a body... Zero: This is the Overlords castle and I'm the Overlord...Why are you trapped in MY mirror, i certainly didn't put you there and from what my vassal told me she's like that on her own free will Aynlie:That's only because that is a memory of the spirits that used the body. *she looks to Zero.* I am the emotions, the spirit of the aynlie you so far know. The only reason why she is still able to do what she does is because I'm alive... Otherwise... She be an empty shell... *looking down at the ground, sniffling* an ageless, empty shell... Zero: She been a great Vassal but I'm curious I can't just take your word on it. We do live in the netherworld I'll ask you body about your story. Aynlie:The true story of Aynlie... The ice wolf, and princess of a forgotten kingdom... 30 years ago... *she closes her eyes* Aynlie was to be marry to a prince of another kingdom... Rarely did she ever seen this prince, due to his 'busy' works, but in truth... He never liked Aynlie, and she never truly liked the prince back. *she open her eyes* The princess worked at a cafe, hidden so no one knew she was the princess of the lands, there she fallen in love with a male who worked there... The princess never lied to anyone, and therefore told the prince that she loved this man... The prince was angry, and declear war on the princess' kingdom... *she close her eyes, tears form. * The princess didn't want this war, and therefore seek out a way to end up, her own people even hated her- thrown rocks at her as she ran pass. There, in an alleyway, all along, set a spriti... Aynlie didn't know this spirit was truly a demon, and asked the spirit what was wrong... Once the spirit told her, Aynlie made a deal that is the spirit could end the war, that she would let the spirit travel with her till the spirit gotten to it's goal... That's how the posses was able to be made, after finding where the spirit's goal was. Aynlie passed out, waking up three years later to find news that the war was over- with the death of two people that she cared about and didn't want dead... The prince and her lover. That was when her spirit and body spilt into two... The pass 26 years then was slowly tearing the soul further from the body with ever possess... And that is where I am now... Aynlie's body, when reflect on the mirror, shows the dark and cold room that your in now... It doesn't have to be your own mirrors... *she sniffles* And it was too late to notice the damage.... Zero: Low level demon always take advantage of the weak how could they even call themselves a demon. Is there a way to at least restore some of the distance between you and your body? Aynlie:I... don't know how... But, there should be some way... *she frowns* I just... Don't know how, and when I do try, I was grabbed out... *She hugs her knees* to the point of being scared of being eaten... *she sniffles a little* Zero: You're body has served me greatly so as a reward I'll consider helping you but you must agree to be my vassal. Aynlie:*Her eyes shine a little, standing up carefully as she goes to the bars, nodding.* I agree. I'll be your vassal and do anything you tell me to do, by the letter of your words, as long as I am able to bring emotions back to my body, and be who I once was... As close as I can be, that is...